bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 11
The Harrington House, 12:09 PM Michael marches up the steps to the Harrington House. Just then Greg rushes up behind him. "Michael!" He yells, catching his breath once he got to him. "Oh, hey Greggy." Michael sarcastically says, "just thought I'd pay them rich kids a visit." He said. "I know," Greg said, breathing heavily. "I came to stop you before you did something you'd seriously regret." Greg said, this wasn't like him. In a fight Michael knew Greg usually had Michael's back on things. But him trying to stop him, that is unheard of. "I'm not Charles, I won't grab an AK-47 out of my ass and shove the barrel down a guys throat, it's just a fight." Michael says, half joking but also trying to get his point across. Michael then walked away from Greg who stood there looking almost shocked. That was weird, Michael thought to himself. Since when does Greg do something like that? He walked inside and saw Derby and his guys sitting by the fireplace. "Hey, Derby Harrifish!" Michael screamed, "Thought I'd 'say hello'." Michael mocked him. Derby looked at him then at his backup. He might be needing them in a few seconds. "Ah, Michael." Derby said, calmly. "Are you going to vandalize my house now? Like the gym wasn't enough now you're targetting me here!" Derby accused him. Michael just chuckled to himself. "Hey, bro. It wasn't me that did that, maybe you trust fund fuck nuts took a second to think about it you'd realize." Michael mocked them. At this point he could tell that he was making Derby angry. "And one more thing, keep my sister out of this would you kindly? This is between you and me." Michael told them. Just then a prefect came in behind him and broke up what was about to be a fight. "Break it up!" He yelled. Did they call for security or something? What alerted the Prefects that he would be there at almost that exact time. Whatever the case Michael flipped the bird at Derby and his boys. "Look, you guys are number one!" Michael said, sarcastically. Then he turned and walked past the Prefect and to his next class. The Boys' Dorm, 3:30 PM Michael walks in on Charles as he's dressed as he's dressing up as a goddamn Navy Seal or something like that. Either way he looked like he was not to be fucked with! "What's up with the get-up?" Michael asked, as he closes the door and goes to sit on the bed. "This is what I'm wearing to bring down the Jocks," he replies, while looking at himself in the mirror. Charles sure was serious about this. Of course you never really cross him and expect him to not give a fuck but man, he looked like a lean mean killing motherfucking machine. Michael asked what he needed and Charles said everything but the kitchen sink would be used to fuck them up. At this point Michael called up Jack. "Hey, sup dude?" Jack answered, at this point he was probably stoned without a doubt. "Hey we are gonna mess with those Jocks, we need some supplies, and maybe some beer." Michael told him. He read off the list that Charles had given him. There was a slight pause. "I might just have that." He replied. "Dude, we all know that you have everything on that list don't lie to me! I'll spank you!" Michael jokes. He hangs up. Michael heads out to the parking lot to meet up with Jack and after several minutes he shows up in his beat up Chevy Pickup, and by the looks of it there was a brand new dent in it. Jack got out and went to the back, he started unloading everything that Charles needed for his revenge prank. Michael looked over the truck, there was a new dent on the front that really stuck out, it was a 1956 Chevy Pickup. Handed down from his grandfather, although Michael was sure that these dents were done in this century not in the previous one. Jack was always a bit of a crazy driver, most of the time he would be on his phone when behind the wheel. "Nice new dent," Michael teases him. Jack looks over at him, he hates when Michael crticizes his truck. "Atleast I got me some wheels!" Jack replies back to him. They both laugh at that, and once he's done Charles and Michael leave for the Football Field. Football Field, 4:45 PM Michael took a seat next to Nicole. "Hey, what's up?" He asked, holding her tightly next to him. "Not much," she simply replied. Michael looked at Parker and Bradi who were not even acknowledging each other, they were refusing to make eye contact. "What's with them?" He asked Nicole. "Ever since what happened a few days ago they appear to be taking a slow time reconnecting. Michael kissed her forehead. He really enjoyed that they weren't like that, a few years ago he thought he would never need a girlfriend. Today he wonders what he would do without Nicoliebug. "Well, lets hope their bad luck doesn't rub off on us," he whispers to her. "But hey, luck of the Irish right?" He jokes. Just then out of the blue she asked where Charles is. "Up on the roof waiting to snipe the Jocks with a Slingshot." He says. "Ya know, usual Charles stuff." He jokes but ironically that sums up Charles pretty well. Michael looks up and sees Charles, he wanted to get caught. He even told Michael that that was pretty much his plan and as crazy as it seemed he was letting him go through with it. He'd hate to see his best friend get caught. If something went wrong though Michael would come in the defense of his friend for sure. "You should go tell Charles to hide I could see him on the roof," Greg said as he came over to the group. Michael tells him about Charles plan and the game begins from here. It's half way through and Bullworth is leading Alexander Prep school 24 to 15. Which isn't surprising at all, the Bullworth Bulls were supposed to steamroll this team according to the odds makers. Just then the Jocks hit the landmines and they start slipping on the marbels that Charles had set up. They were tripping all over and from then on Alexander Prep started to rack up some points. "Weren't the Bulls supposed to dominate this school?" Someone in the crowd asked. "Alexander Prep doesn't even have a real team!" Another person replied. Now all hell was breaking lose, Bullworth was a top team in the District and Charles was making them look like clowns. Charles starts to shoot the slingshot at the Jocks too, near the end of the game the Jocks' hope of winning has disappeared. They were getting dominated from here on. Just then Michael saw the Prefects were dragging Charles towards the field. Shit, Michael cursed to himself. He jumped from his seat and started heading down the bleachers and to the field. The Jocks were all swarming around him. "Hey," Michael yelled. "Get off of him!" Michael was blocked by th Jocks. He punched the first Jock hard and he had a bloody nose, then a jock tackled Michael and several others jumped in, While Greg and C-Money jumped into the fight as well. A prefect finally jumped in and brought Michael, Greg, and C-Money out of the way of the Jocks. The Prefects were holding them back. "Fuck you, pigs!" Michael yelled at them. Charles was starting to fight with them and at first things were going great but then the Jocks were starting to outnumber him and the crowd was cheering the beating of Charles on. They beat him down. Just then Damon starts coming towards Michael. "You're next, Diaz!" Damon yells. Throwing a baseball bat that Michael catches. "Bring it, bitch!" Michael replies. Just then Charles (from the brink of death) breaks Damon's arm and Michael kicks him hard in the stomach, knocking him down. The Jocks start to beat up Charles until he's out. Then they walk out of there leaving Charles on the ground. Michael goes to pick him up and he does so, easily. "You need help?" C-Money asked. Michael shakes his head no. "He weighs about as much as a feather," Michael jokes. "He's one tough feather though." Michael says and they start walking back to the Boys' Dorm. In almost relative silence. There are some kids that laugh at Charles as they go by. "We're gonna get revenge." Michael says randomly, out of the blue. C-Money doesn't say anything but he understands, Michael's loyalty to his friends is one thing that they can always rely on him for. They finally get to the Dorm and lay Charles on his bed. The nurse comes by and checks on him, surprisingly nothing serious just a few wounds that he'll heal from in a few days. Greg later shows up. "How is he?" Greg asked them. "Two quarters short of a dollar, he was always like that though." Michael jokes, but there's more worry in his voice this time. "But other then that he'll be just fine." Michael told him and they all hung around and waited for him to wake up which was several hours later. "What the fuck happened?" Was his first words once he woke up. "Welcome to Narnia," Michael jokes. "Those Jocks cheated, they outnumbered us and we fought them." Charles looks at him and points at his eye. "You got a bruised eye." He says. "You got a bruised everything." C-Money points out. They all laugh and continue to relax for the rest of the day. Charles was still in pain but they all enjoyed hanging out together. Category:Blog posts